The Truth Behind The Lies
by Jackie Choi
Summary: She never existed within her own family. She was abandoned in Italy when she was four, suffered through the experiments of the Estraneo Famiglia for three years, and nurtured by the Vindince for two years after escape. She was a nobody who became a somebody. She was going to turn the Underworld upside down. Twin Fic! FemTsuna! Smart Tsuna! StrongTsuna! AllxTsuna! Iemitsu Bashing


He had left her on the park bench for a year. She waited for him with endless patience. She seldom left her spot unless to buy food and water, and to go to the restroom. She endured the harsh snow storms of winter, the lukewarm sun of spring, the blazing and sweltering heat of summer, and the cool breeze of autumn. The Italians treated her with nothing less than disdain.

Never in her four—nearly five—meager years had she been so miserable, so lonely. She craved for love, for the comfort of another, to have someone she could trust and rely on. But she wasn't stupid. She could tell the difference between a good person and a bad person as clear as day and night. She could tell when someone was lying or not, and whether she should or shouldn't trust them. She even saw the smallest twitches of when someone was about to pull a punch. She had only survived for so long because of her intuition—though she wasn't yet aware of her heritage and believed it to be her gut feeling.

She was at an all time low. October had already passed; she had missed her birthday. She always wondered why he had left her all alone on the park bench, why nobody had come to fetch her, and if anyone still remembered her. And then midnight struck, and she felt her heart down deeper than hell.

It was officially one year since she had been waiting all alone on the park bench waiting for him.

She was shell-shocked, but refused to left the tears fall from her chocolate brown eyes. Crying was for little kids now, but she was a big girl. She had survived all on her own for a year in Italy, the roots of Mafia, and managed by herself. She shoved her blanket into her backpack and slid off the park bench.

She left her backpack where she was sitting and grabbed a piece of cardboard she had been saving along with a black marker and wrote:

**Sawada Tsunami**  
**October 14th—December 31st**  
**Abandoned daughter of Sawada Iemitsu **  
**Beloved daughter of Sawada Nana**  
**Beloved older sister of Sawada Ieyoshi**

Even if he came back, he wouldn't find her. No matter how hard he would ever try to find her—if he even did—she would never let him find her, even if that meant killing herself. Compared to having a reunion with him again, she would much rather go through hell six times. On the back of the cardboard she left a message for the bastard:

_The father is there to protect his little girl_  
_He must shower her with love_  
_And teach her what is right and wrong_  
_A father is strong and loving and caring_

_The mother is there to cherish her little girl_  
_She must teach her kindness and compassion_  
_And let her know no matter how astray she goes in life_  
_Mother will always stay by her side_

_Mommy and Daddy must show a good example for their little girl_  
_They never lie to one another_  
_They always keep their promises_  
_To show their little girl they are good people_

_Yet why is it that Daddy is a bad person?_  
_He lied to his little girl and left her all alone_  
_For a lonely year of solitude_  
_To fend for herself_

_Why is it that he broke his promises with Daddy's little girl?_  
_He lied to her, breaking one_  
_And he never came back for her, breaking two_  
_Daddy is a bad person_

_So now she's only Mommy's little girl_  
_Daddy lost the right to be her daddy_  
_Now she doesn't have a daddy_  
_Now she doesn't have a family_  
_Daddy left her all alone_  
_And to fend for herself on her own_

Tsunami had to write in small so to fit her entire poem. She was quite proud of herself for thinking of the poem as she wrote. Now all she had to do was wander aimlessly until she found someplace to settle for a while.

**A/N:**  
**Yes, that's right. I wrote the fucking poem as I typed it. I feel so fucking awesome. A poem doesn't have to rhyme in order to sound fantastic. But here's one I just made right now.**

**I hate you**  
**You hate me**  
**Let's all go murder Barney**

**With a big machete**  
**And a riffle too**  
**We'll kill Barney**  
**Then I'll kill you**

**Okay, so my friend made it last year but I accidentally memorized it. But I have my own version.**

**Twinkle, Twinkle**  
**Little Bitch**  
**How I want to run you down**

**Up above the whores so high**  
**Like a slut in the sky**

**Twinkle, twinkle**  
**Little bitch**  
**How I want to run you down**

**TEEHEE**


End file.
